Una historia en la playa
by Mr. ERAGOX
Summary: Para esta historia no se me ocurre un buen summary XD. Si quieren saber de que trata leanlo sino pasen d largo y listo


Hola, les digo de una vez que no es muy común de mi parte subir mas de un fic a la vez, pero tenía esta idea en mi cabeza y tenia que escribirla. Además, este fic es corto y lo hice desde mi tlf, el otro no lo e podido actualizar por problemas en mi computadora, pronto lo subire, solo esperen.

Manny POV:

-¡SÍ!

Ese, fue nuestro grito de salida de la escuela tras escuchar la campana que anuncia el inicio de las vacaciones de verano y, como siempre, tú y yo andamos planeando maldades para esta tarde, pero mañana, mañana no habrá nada de eso, mañana es un día particular, porque debemos ir a comprar todo nuestro arsenal para este verano: trajes de baño, gafas de sol, bloqueador, toallas, sandalias para la arena, sombrillas… ya que mañana comenzaremos oficialmente nuestro verano juntos, pero este será el mejor de todos, porque estaremos solos: solo tú, yo, la playa, y un delicioso coctel de frutas helado mientras disfrutamos del panorama… y de fastidiar a unos cuantos turistas que se nos crucen en el camino jajaja; lo mejor es el pensar que te tendré para mí solo, sin papá ni Granpapi o tus padres y hermanas alrededor, y mi mamá tampoco estará ahí, será nuestro primer viaje totalmente solos, cortesía de mi primo Edgar, que necesita a alguien que le cuide la casa mientras él se va por dos largas semanas al extranjero… claro que omití ese pequeño detalle con mi papá jeje; pasada la tarde de fastidiar al perro del vecino con la manguera y el lodo de las macetas de su casa, te vas a tu casa para descansar y vernos mañana temprano para ir a comprar las cosas.

8:00 am en punto, y ya estoy frente a tu casa, tu sales tan alegre como siempre, ninguno desayunó, hoy queremos algo diferente, así que desayunar juntos es nuestra opción. El centro de temporadas de la ciudad, el lugar en donde todas las tiendas actualizan mercancía según la temporada, y hoy se respira el verano, tanto que decidimos desayunar un increíble plato caribeño de pescado con ensalada y jugo de mango, ya estamos entrando en ambiente:

-¡Manny mira!- Me llama Frida con total emoción

-¿qué?, ¿algún villano? –me preocupo por tu reacción.

-nooooo, eso. ¡Abrieron una nueva tienda de trajes de baño!- Dice con más entusiasmo.

Vaya que te emocionas, bueno, y como no, gracias a la intervención de tu mamá, tu papá te dejó cambiar este año de traje, ya no querías ese típico traje de una sola pieza, ahora querías algo más "acorde" a ti, lo que me resulta un tanto extraño:

-¿segura que quieres cambiar tu traje de baño? Pero si el que tienes te luce genial, no veo para que quieres cambiar algo con lo que te ves realmente bien.

-¿qué?

-… nada… -Eso estuvo cerca, casi me escucha.

Luego de tus súplicas para que te acompañara y te ayudara a escoger tu nuevo traje, accedí, aunque no muy de buena gana, es decir, ¿qué haría un chico de mi edad metido en una tienda buscando ropa para chica, sin mencionar que yo no veo como podría yo serte de ayuda en este caso?

-¡creo que encontré lo que buscaba Manny!, iré a probármelo ¿esta bien?

-Como quieras, me sentaré en la silla que está frente al probador.-¡ok! Demasiada indiferencia de mi parte, pero ¿qué querían?, solo es un estúpido traje de baño, no le veo el alboroto.

-Manny, ¿Cómo me veo? - Me pregunta algo nerviosa

POV Normal (ya que Manny se quedo con la mente en blanco por Frida XD)

Un chico de 16 años que está metido en una tienda de trajes de baño, que expira hormonas hasta por las orejas, que ha sentido cierta atracción desconocida hacia su mejor amiga desde hace unos años, y que ahora la ve frente a él, modelando un bikini rojo-vino, sin tirantes, ceñido a su ahora más desarrollado , no tubo que escuchar a Manny, solo se acercó de forma seductora y usó un solo dedo colocado en su mentón para cerrarle la boca:

- Gracias Manny, con eso me basta, me lo llevo.

- Ajá

Sabrán, que a Rodolfo le salió un poco caro el ataque hormonal de Manny, ya que él pagó por el provocativo… corrijo, MUY MUY MUY provocativo traje de baño de Frida, el cual costó $270 dólares.

Pronto llegarán las vacaciones de estos dos, Frida las espera con ansias… y Manny… él está soñando con Frida haciendo un baile hawaiano para él usando su nuevo traje de baño…

- Friiiida- Decía el mireno en sus sueños.

Dejémoslo soñar en paz, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que está soñando, aunque el charco de baba en la almohada habla por sí solo, ¿no creen? Yo sí. Nos leeremos en otro capítulo.

P.d: El tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece.


End file.
